


Zombie Attack

by belatedwannable



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Donghyun shouldn’t be surprised that Youngmin turns him on while acting as a zombie. He asks his boyfriend to finish what he started in the challenge and Youngmin delivers.





	Zombie Attack

Donghyun never knew he had a thing for zombies. Sure, he’d seen the movies and appreciated them for what they were, but he’d never been turned on by them. Youngmin, however, constantly found ways to surprise him. Fortunately for all of them, Donghyun’s a good actor, so he was able to play along as the helpless victim and hide the erection that surfaced as Youngmin’s hands playfully attacked his leg, digging his fingers slightly into a sensitive spot on Donghyun’s thigh before moving down to grasp his lower leg instead.

As soon as they got home after filming, Donghyun grabbed Youngmin’s hand and pulled him into his bedroom. His boyfriend smirked, tilted his head, and innocently asked, “What’s this about?”

Exasperated, Donghyun replied, “You can’t claw up my leg like you want to devour me and expect me to just forget it, hyung.”

A predatory smile appeared on Youngmin’s face as he pushed his boyfriend against the nearest wall, leaned in close, and murmured, “What if I always want to devour you, huh? You look absolutely delicious.”

The look in his eyes as he stared up through his dark bangs sent shivers down Donghyun’s spine and he grew even harder in his jeans. “I’d think that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard and tell you to consume me.”

Youngmin’s hand crept up to his hair and pulled back, exposing his neck. After taking his sweet time licking, kissing, and marking the expanse of skin there until Donghyun was trembling, he breathed hot air against his ear as he whispered, “You’d tell me? I don’t think so. You’re going to beg me to consume you.”

Ever a stubborn tease, Donghyun shook his head as much Youngmin’s grip would allow. “Absolutely not. I never beg. You’re gonna have to kill me first.”

“I’ll make you beg if it’s the last thing I do as my undead self.” With that muttered statement, Youngmin shifted his hold on his boyfriend’s body and tossed him onto the bed before crawling on top of him. His voice was deeper than Donghyun had ever heard it before as he drew close and said, “Remember that the zombie virus takes away all my self-control. I won’t be holding back my cravings.” Teeth scraping Donghyun’s neck, reminding him of his vulnerability. “My hunger.” A small bite and tug on an earlobe, eliciting a gasp from his lover. “My desire.” Fingers splayed on chest before curling into something more feral, drawing out a moan.

Donghyun closed his eyes as his body registered the sensations flooding his system. A man with less patience would have begged right then and there, but he was in it for the long run. When he’d regained a tiny bit of his composure, he looked directly at Youngmin, flashing his signature smile. “Do your worst, hyung.”

Just before he carried out his next move, Youngmin was grateful that Donghyun had changed into a shirt with snap-buttons for the ride home. Ripping all the buttons at once was immensely satisfying, as was witnessing his boyfriend’s eyes blown wide by lust. Youngmin didn’t take charge often, but when he did, he always made it an occasion to remember. Once the front was open, he used his grip on the shirt to flip Donghyun onto his stomach as he pulled it off and threw it somewhere behind them.

Donghyun had never been so turned on in his life. Here he was, half-naked and pinned to the bed by his typically mild-mannered boyfriend who was about to rock his world. The fact that he couldn’t easily turn around and see what was coming next made the experience even more exquisite.

While Donghyun was lost in his thoughts, Youngmin took the opportunity to pounce, distributing his full weight over his boyfriend’s body as he began to noisily and ferociously suck hickeys on his back.

Donghyun’s hands gripped the sheets as he prepared to withstand this particular brand of torment, but the sounds Youngmin made were absolutely obscene and Donghyun desperately wanted his mouth to move further down. “Hyung…” By the time Youngmin was halfway down his spine, his voice sounded much more desperate than he expected as he attempted to rut into the mattress.

Youngmin stopped what he was doing when he felt the unauthorized movement of his boyfriend’s hips beneath him. In one swift motion, he dismounted and hauled Donghyun onto his knees, effectively removing his only form of relief. “That’s not begging. Try again.”

At the movement, Donghyun let out a whimper that he would later deny vehemently. His entire body was straining with the effort not to beg, but Youngmin didn’t give him time to recollect his control as he swirled his tongue just above the waistband of Donghyun’s jeans, hands wrapping around his waist to undo his belt before dragging both jeans and underwear down to pool at the knees.

Donghyun almost came apart completely when Youngmin growled, “I’ve been waiting all day to feast on this.” He ran his fingernails up and down the soft flesh, leaving behind marks that turned his skin from white to red. “Beautiful” is what he called his handiwork before using his teeth to further paint the canvas before him.

It was carnal and wild and Donghyun knew that his backside would be sore for days, but it was totally worth it. To be so thoroughly owned and claimed by his boyfriend was a privilege that filled something essential in the core of his being.

Youngmin’s ravenous lips wandered down his leg, working their way to play with all the nerve endings on the inner thigh that made his boyfriend curse under his breath. When they switched to the other side, Donghyun was shaking and struggling to hold himself up. Sensing that his patience was nearly exhausted, Youngmin flipped him over once more and casually began marking up his boyfriend’s front half, careful to keep his weight off where Donghyun wanted it most. “I can do this all night, but I don’t have to. If you want me to give you what you want, you have to play by my rules.” The reminder came right before he leaned down to suck an erect nipple into his mouth, knowing full well that would be the final blow to his beloved’s stubborn streak.

Donghyun arched his back into the touch as he fought his urge to scream. Only Youngmin could take him apart like this. When words reentered his consciousness as Youngmin paused to listen to his statement, he nearly sobbed, “Please, hyung, please consume me completely. Take me, ravage me, do whatever you want to me, but please let me come.”

In a burst of movement, Youngmin claimed his lips after he was finished speaking, pushing his tongue in and relishing the feeling of his boyfriend’s complete surrender to him. When they were both out of air, he pulled back. “Victory tastes sweet indeed, but you’re going to taste even better.”

Under normal circumstances, Donghyun would have some witty remark about the poor taste of that line, but these were not normal circumstances and Youngmin was already rendering him incapable of language by wrapping his plush lips around Donghyun’s cock and taking him into his mouth. The most he could manage was whispered repetitions of Youngmin’s name like he was a sacred entity to be worshipped and after the events of that night, maybe he was.

Still in character, Youngmin allowed himself to be messier than he usually was. Smacking his lips, he lapped up the pre-come at the head before sinking all the way down. He savored feeling the tension in Donghyun’s body increase, inching closer to his release. To push him over the edge, Youngmin gripped the still-sore marks he left behind on his boyfriend’s backside, which had Donghyun keening forward into Youngmin’s mouth and coming with a shout barely muffled by the back of his own hand.

Youngmin indulged himself in the aftermath, making truly obscene slurping sounds as he swallowed and not letting go until he heard a series of whimpers from his lover. He leaned back and took in the gorgeous sight of Donghyun panting to catch his breath and looking up at him, slightly dazed and completely in love.

When he finally recovered enough air and brainpower to speak, Donghyun murmured, “That was absolutely amazing. What about you? Do you want me to…” He trailed off as Youngmin gestured to the dark stain on his own crotch.

“You should hear yourself. The noises you made were pornographic. Between that and finally hearing you beg so prettily for me, I couldn’t help it. Consider me cured of the zombie virus for now.”

Donghyun smirked, “So you’re saying that my sexual energy is so powerful that I don’t even have to touch you to make you come.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I wouldn’t be opposed to an experiment in the future. In the meantime, how was that for you? Too much? I know it might have been a bit extra.”

“It was perfect, hyung. Watching you lose your self-control is _such_ a turn-on for me and the shirt thing? I’ve never been so attracted to you.”

A fond smile crossed Youngmin’s face as he said, “Come on then, let’s go wash up before we fall asleep here. You can sleep in my bed and I’ll do laundry tomorrow. I’m afraid your sheets are rather…dirty.” He wrinkled his nose at the linens and stripped them off the mattress, bundling them with Donghyun’s discarded shirt and leaving the pile close to the door before extending his hand in true gentlemanly fashion to his lover who had partially clothed himself once more. “Shall we cleanse ourselves, love?”

“We shall.”

Even though they had to avoid the other members’ knowing looks and snickers for the next week, the experience was totally worth the price.

**Author's Note:**

> So…I didn’t think my first smut fic would be Dongpaca zombie roleplay, but I couldn’t help myself after seeing the clips from My Little Television 2. I love that Youngmin is mostly mild-tempered, but I also love when he loses his inhibitions and goes after what he wants full-out. You can find me by this username on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) if you’d like to chat about this fic or all things Broduce and Broduce-adjacent.


End file.
